


the man del que me enamoré

by emilya26



Series: Red Dead Redemption College AU [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art Student Arthur Morgan, College, Dutch and Hosea are Married, Family Fluff, First Kiss, Insecure Arthur Morgan, Javier Plays the Guitar, John Marston Is A Dumbass, John Marston and Arthur Morgan are brothers, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilya26/pseuds/emilya26
Summary: Arthur suddenly started to think about his own identity. Yes, he was a bisexual and he got to know it a while ago. That kind of attraction towards men revealed itself when he saw him in the dormitory, the first day. Smiling, strumming on his guitar, singing some song in Spanish.'Damn' Arthur thought when Javier suddenly appeared in his mind.Now he knew that getting himself to sleep was going to be very, very difficult.~basically some fluffy college AU, enjoy~
Relationships: Abigail Roberts Marston/John Marston, Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde, Javier Escuella & Charles Smith, Javier Escuella/Arthur Morgan, John Marston & Arthur Morgan, Karen Jones/Tilly Jackson
Series: Red Dead Redemption College AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915606
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	the man del que me enamoré

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! It's really nice to finally post something in English. I totally loved the idea of the College AU from RDR2 and I really ship Arthur with Javier (such an underrated ship), so yeah... here we are! I hope you guys like it, this is my very first work in English and there may be some tiny mistakes. Anyway, I would be really grateful for some comments or kudos <3

Arthur was feeling strange while laying down in the bedroom in his parents' house. He still had his old drawings hanging on the walls, pictures of him with John and their dads, and even the old guitar that made him realise he was terrible in any kind of music. 

Sounds of the night were leaking from his windows. The water from the nearby stream was buzzing quietly, some crickets were chirping in the high grass and he was there – laying quietly in his own bed that he hadn't used for months. 

It was strange, being in this farm house. His fathers, Dutch and Hosea used to travel all the time when he was a young boy. He and his brother, John were changing schools nearly every year, which wasn't easy for both of them. Finally, they elaborated their own coping mechanisms. Arthur became a little bit grumpy and sarcastic and started to draw in his journal and soon in many, many different sketchbooks. On the other hand, John rebelled. He was always angry and shouty. Really annoying, in fact. And then, when Arthur was sixteen and John fourteen, they settled down. Dutch left his big plan behind (it was something about business, sometimes Arthur wondered if it was legal) and created quite a regular family, with his husband and two sons. 

Then everyone calmed down. Arthur attended real Art classes which gave him a pass to a college in Saint Denis. Two years later John went there as well and became a student of IT. So yeah, everything suddenly became perfectly fine. 

So here he was, Arthur Morgan also known as the student of Art who looked nothing like a stereotypical student of Art. With his appearance of a big, strong man and sarcastic aditude, he was quite a soft person on the inside. And really talented in drawing. 

His only one problem was that he was painfully lonely. His girlfriend dumped him because her abusive rich parents told her to do so. After that Arthur was left there with a massive crush on one of his best friends. And yeah, this _friend_ was a male and the hottest person he had ever met. 

Arthur suddenly started to think about his own identity. Yes, he was a bisexual and he got to know it a while ago. That kind of attraction towards men revealed itself when he saw _him_ in the dormitory, the first day _._ Smiling, strumming on his guitar, singing some song in Spanish.

_'Damn'_ Arthur thought when Javier suddenly appeared in his mind. 

Now he knew that getting himself to sleep was going to be very, very difficult. 

***

In the morning he came downstairs to eat breakfast with his family. Hosea was already there, sitting at the table and reading some newspaper. Dutch was probably making something for breakfast in the kitchen. John wasn't there, most likely still sleeping. 

"Hi, Arthur" Hosea smiled at the sight of his older son. "Slept well?"

"Not quite" Arthur whined and sat at the table.

"You can sleep on the train, later."

"Yeah, sure."

The younger man's voice sounded kinda depressed. In fact, he was terribly nervous. Coming back to the college, to the dormitory and his friends. He should have been happy but his anxiety decided to take over him instead. 

"Everything's okay, son?" Hosea raised his eyebrows and put a hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"Yeah, 'm fine. Just… These exams and stuff… you know…"

"I know" Arthur's dad nodded his head. "Just don't think about it too much. Try to spend time with your friends or something. Maybe you could show us one of them. That Charles or Javier you've told about so many times."

Arthur turned his face away to hide the blush.

_'Damn… what's happening?'_ he thought.

"Good idea…" he answered carefully "Maybe ask John, he's their friend too." 

"But he's not as introverted as you. As your father I do worry about your… how to say it… social interactions."

"I do _many_ social interactions."

Hosea laughed at Arthur's offended tone. 

"Of course you do."

Suddenly they heard the sound of steps from the stairs. 

"Where is the coffee?" It was the first question asked by John Marston this day. 

"In the kitchen. To be specific, in the jar waiting for you to make it" Dutch showed up in the kitchen's door. 

John sent him the fakest smile he could and Arthur giggled quietly. Somehow his annoying brother always could make him laugh. And feel better. In fact Arthur loved John very, very much and could give his own life for him. 

"Fine. You want a cup, Arthur?" Marston asked, putting hands in the pockets of his black jeans. 

"Sure, thanks"

John nodded. He looked quite rebellious in his dark clothes. He wore a Metallica t-shirt, black ripped jeans and gray trainers. His hair was messy as always and a scar from his accident made him look like some thug, at least for someone who didn't know him. 

On the other hand, Arthur looked really casual. In his comfy sweater and jeans he seemed to be nearly as soft as he was on the inside. He knew that at the college he would have to wear something different. He preferred people to think he was a big, grumpy fellow, not some kind of adorable bear. Even if his friends encouraged him to do so. 

"Hey, Cain, it's only me, calm down" he heard John's laugh from the kitchen. 

It was their dog, probably greeting Arthur's brother cheerfully. Cain was often sitting in the kitchen, especially when something was being cooked. Also, he got along with John very well. And the rebelled teenager he was, absolutely fell in love with a puppy that Dutch found by the river one day. Even wanted to take him to college but unfortunately they wouldn't allow the dog in a dorm. 

"Yes, yes, I'll take you on a walk. But first things first: coffee." 

Yeah, John's conversations with their dog were incredibly amusing. Arthur loved their pet as well. Sometimes, in the evenings Cain used to jump on his lap and just fall asleep when he was petting his fur. 

"So… what about that girl… Mary?" Hosea asked.

Arthur sighed. 

"I told you… she dumped me. Like a year ago".

"Oh… Sorry, Arthur. I just wanted to ask if anything… you know... changed?"

"Not really. And… I don't really want to, to be honest. She broke up with me because his father said I wasn't wealthy enough. Imagine you have a daughter but don't let her go out with someone who is below million on the account. And she fucking agreed to do so."

"You said you didn't want to talk about it."

Arthur frowned. 

"Not anymore".

"Fair enough". 

***

Finally, John and Arthur went to a station to catch a train to Saint Denis. Dutch and Hosea gave them a ride and led them to the right platform. 

"Good luck there" Dutch smiled towards his sons and hugged both of them. "As I often say, I'm so proud of you both."

"Yeah, we know, Dutch" John sighed but with a grin. "See you, dads."

Arthur knew that it was hard for Dutch and Hosea to maintain their _parents' status_. Both John and Arthur were adopted as quite big kids. Both of them still remembered their parents. And yet, both of them had seen Dutch and Hosea as their fathers. They were a family. Yes, at school there were many homophobic kids who laughed at them. Being adopted by a gay marriage, yeah... such a funny joke. But… It was a real loving family, better than both Arthur and John had before. They had no fear to ever come out. John did it at age of sixteen, saying that he's in fact bi. And Arthur did the same thing after a year of studying at a college. Without hesitation. Without any fear. Hosea said that he and Dutch had won a lottery: two bisexuals in one house. In fact, three, including Dutch. 

"And Arthur" Hosea approached him when he was already getting on the train. "Send us some of your works. We always love to see them".

Arthur smiled widely.

"I'll see what I can do" he waved his hand. "I don't want to send you something dreadful".

Three minutes later the train was leaving. Arthur and John sat opposite each other in a compartment. For some time they were sitting in silence, just watching the view behind the window. Then Arthur took out his journal and started writing and drawing. He wanted to let go of his thoughts. The painful memories of Mary and affection towards Javier. Then he started to draw. Firstly some trees visible through the train window. Then the picture of Javier, how he remembered him. The lean body, wonderful eyes, hair always in a little bun or a ponytail. But barely he ended the sketch, he felt John staring at the drawing which apparently wasn't hidden well enough. 

"Nice thing" he said. "Who's that?"

"No one specific" Arthur answered quietly as he immediately closed his sketchbook. 

"So why don't you go on if it's _no one specific_?" John asked and then he smirked. "Is that your crush?"

Arthur felt the crimson blush appearing on his cheeks.

"No…" he lied.

"Which means yes. Who's the lucky man? Some stranger or someone we already know very well?"

"Stop asking me these ridiculous questions, Marston. I… I don't…" Arthur stopped and thought for a moment. "Okay but you won't tell anyone".

"I won't, don't worry. I'm your brother, right? Just tell me who he is…"

Arthur took a deep breath. 

"Javier. It's Javier damn Escuella. And yeah, I know I don't have a slightest chance with him."

John looked at Arthur for a longer moment and then smiled at him widely.

"Well, I think you have a big chance. The guitar boy, damn…Though you have one common feature, you know?

"What feature?"

"You both seem rough on the outside. You try to be a grumpy big dude. And Javier sometimes tries to act as cold. But on the inside you are both just caring and soft."

"Okay, fuck you, John Marston. I'm not soft!"

"You are, Arthur Morgan. And you'll never be able to deny it" John grinned and laughed loudly so the whole wagon could hear him. 

***

They arrived at the dorm by 8 p.m. It was a typical evening for this little society which both John and Arthur loved so much. The first person they met was Tilly. She had her colourful clothes and friendly attitude which made Arthur smile immediately. She was spreading positive energy on everyone, even the grumpiest ones. 

"Finally, you're back, guys. We missed you" she said and hugged both of them. 

Although John wasn't really paying attention as he saw Abigail. He had had a crush on her since she first arrived at the dorm. A beautiful, dark haired girl, often reading books or talking with other girls was a person who John Marston admired every moment he saw her. When she was around he couldn't focus on anything. He was just staring at her lovingly and blushing every time she looked back. The funniest thing was that everyone knew about John having a crush on Abigail and Arthur even heard that she even fell for him a little bit. But no one ever told any of them just to watch how oblivious they both were. 

"Nice to see you, Tilly" Arthur greeted his friend with a smile and followed her to sit on a couch next to other students. 

There was Charles who was studying at the moment and stopped just to say "hi" to Arthur and John and then went on saying he had an important exam next day. Albert greeted them with the story about him taking photos of some cats on the streets and ending up with several scratches and a visit at a clinic to clean the wounds. Karen and Mery-Beth were talking in a corner and just waved when the boys arrived. Bill started complaining about something but right then Arthur stopped listening because Javier appeared in the common room. Guitar in his hand, little smile on his face as he saw them. He sat on the couch opposite them, next to Bill.

"Oh, not your shitty music again" he murmured and got up. 

Arthur wanted to punch him in a face but stopped himself as Javier smiled widely.

"As you wish, _hijo de puta_ ".

John snorted with laughter as he knew what it meant in Spanish. Arthur easily figured it out himself. Even though it was said with such a nice and casual tone… well, only Javier could do it like that. 

"Good to see you guys" The Mexican smiled and looked at Arthur for a moment too long and smirked as he saw him blushing. "How was the journey? Are your dads okay?"

"Yeah, sure" John answered as his brother was unable to speak. "And how are you? Another weekend at the dorm?"

"Wasn't bad. Miss Grimshaw made us some cookies. Charles was learning all the time…"

"As you should too" Charles added looking at Javier from over his book. "You study biology as well as me."

"See? Nothing fun. Just these books and learning."

"If you spent time, that you often spend on choosing clothes and brushing your hair, on learning instead, your grades would be so much better."

"And my looks would be so much worse." Javier winked towards Arthur. 

Yes, he _winked_ . John immediately smiled knowing that the bastard flirted with his brother in an absolutely shameless way. And the idiot wasn't even aware of that simple fact. Arthur actually thought that it was towards _him and John_. That was only a kind of knowing glance. Nothing more. Suddenly, it made Arthur lose his confidence. He really wanted to think that it was a wink towards him but he couldn't. Couldn't think that someone like Javier would be flirting with someone like him.

Charles sent Javier an angry look.

"You'll fail. And no, I won't be writing essays for you this time."

"Okay, _Hermione Granger"._

Charles looked at him angrily but didn't answer. Just shook his head and went back to learning. Arthur knew that in fact they both were good friends. Arguing with each other but also helping in many things. For instance with situations when Micah went between them and called them out. Javier because he was a Mexican and Charles due to his Native American origin. 

Micah was the most annoying person living in the dorm. Racist, homophobic, and misogynistic, picked on everyone without any apparent reason. With his blonde hair and big moustache he was the most terrible person out there. Arthur hated him but John declared him his official enemy. Actually, Micah also started to hate John at the first sight. The fights occurred so often that Miss Grimshaw splitted them two in any moment they were around each other. Others learnt to stop these conflicts as well but deep in souls wanted John to finally kick Micah's ass. 

"It's really so nice to see you, guys" Arthur smiled and looked around the room. "Wait, where's Lenny?"

The boy, Lenny, was the youngest student at the dorm. Graduated to the college at the age of seventeen and because of his young age and dark colour of skin, Micah made him his another scapegoat. So now everyone tried to protect the boy from the oppressor. Sean, the young pal, also the first year student, befriended him and they sticked together. 

"He's alright. Went to hit the town with Sean and Kieran." Javier answered calmly.

"Okay. I hope he won't get too drunk".

"Actually, in Lemoyne folks can drink alcohol at the age of eighteen, not twenty one" Charles added. 

"He's gonna be okay" John put his hand on Arthur's shoulder and suddenly yawned. "God, what time is it? I'm so fucking sleepy".

"You're gonna fall asleep if I play you a lullaby?" Javier smiled widely.

John huffed. 

"Nope. I'm just… gonna head to bed."

"G'night, John" Charles said and Arthur sent his brother a smile.

Then John left, leaving Arthur with his crush and some other people, who seemed to have quite a fun time. Karen was drinking sugar-free coke as her girlfriend, Tilly, suggested to her to break up with her alcohol addiction. Bill was sitting on the armchair, alone, with a bottle of beer. Mary Beth was talking about some book so lively that even Miss Grimshaw, who was knitting on the sofa near the girls, was listening with attention. Abigail was there too, smiling brightly. John gave her the last glance as he left. Last shy smile of the day. 

"Javier… Maybe you could… you know… play something. I mean, it would be cool to listen to you and your voice…" Arthur asked awkwardly.

Escuella smirked and seemed to even blush a little.

"So you like my voice?" he raised his eyebrow and Arthur felt that his cheeks turned red.

"Yeah, sure. And how you play, you're really good" he said. "I really like listening to you, it is… nevermind"

"How is it?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just… maybe I'll just go"...

Arthur got up from the sofa and Javier suddenly grabbed his hand.

"No, please." he let him go the second later. "I wanted to sing for someone and no one else would listen to me" he explained. 

The bigger man looked at him for a second with a big blush on his cheeks. Then he sat back on the sofa. 

"Well, okay. But I'm sure everyone does enjoy this music of yours, Javier. You're so talented."

"Glad to hear it from you. Thanks" Javier smiled and started a slow song. 

It was something in Spanish, not really energetic, but rather calm and kinda sad. The strumming of his guitar was delicate and his voice seemed soothing. Charles didn't really care and Albert disappeared somewhere, probably taking some photos or telling one of his stories to someone. But Arthur was listening and looking at his friend singing and playing. He didn't understand anything but imagined what this song could be about. Maybe love, this little feeling in your guts that changes into something more. Something that overtakes you, yet something so sweet. The feeling that makes you listen to the voice of the beloved person and just feel like heaven. 

When the song ended, Javier was still holding his guitar. He looked at Arthur with a small smile, delicate and affectionate. 

"That was beautiful" Morgan smiled back. "What was it about?"

Javier flushed a little.

"Just some bop, stupid text, you know…But thanks. I appreciate it when somebody likes it when I sing".

"Bullshit. Everyone loves your singing. Maybe except Bill and Micah but they are not the only people here. I really like it when you sing". 

Escuella shrugged his shoulders. 

"Maybe…" he answered shortly and then started to play the next song. 

***

John Marston wasn't tired this evening. Well, he felt kind of wayworn but not enough to leave his friends. He had planned to finally talk to Abigail (probably do some little smalltalk and flee, blushing) and maybe chat with Charles. Look for Uncle, the old janitor, who was a simple drunkard and a very fine companion to talk to. He even wanted to steal some of Miss Grimshaw's cookies. Although he managed to take one and eat it in his room (it was delicious, so much better than food from Pearson's canteen), he didn't stay. Why? The answer was simple. It was all about his brother.

He saw Javier flirting with Arthur shamelessly and he didn't mean to disturb. John thought that they would be a really good couple. But he wanted them to naturally go on, actually watch their relationship from the third person's perspective. Also, he felt a little like a third wheel. Yeah, he was Arthur's brother and best friend but seeing them together reminded him about his inability to reveal his feelings to Abigail. Or maybe even chat with her for longer than five minutes. 

John seemed to be really energetic, supportive and positive. Sometimes careless but helpful and open-minded. But after his accident… he had lost some of his self esteem. That's because his face was scratched and he thought he looked like some thug. Ugly and dangerous. And the story behind his scars wasn't so interesting as well. He was just riding his bike and fell on the sharp fence really heavily. John remembered it clearly but wasn't eager to return to these memories. 

He was laying on his bed and thinking when suddenly Arthur entered their room. Both of them lived together at the dorm because actually John was really insecure on his first days. He was afraid that no one would like to live with him as everybody had already had friends. So Arthur agreed to leave Charles with Albert and moved in with his brother. 

John got up fastly, throwing the quilt sideways. He already got his pyjamas on, which were basically some checked, cotton trousers and his old My Chemical Romance t-shirt, from his emo-phase. 

"So? How was it?" he asked lively.

Arthur frowned and sat on his own bed. 

"How was _what_?"

"You and Javier. As I saw, he was… well… quite fond of you. Don't pretend you haven't seen these winks and the tone of his voice…"

"Nothing happened, John. We just talked and he sang a song".

"He _sang you a song_ " Marston nearly shouted. "He sang you a motherfucking song, probably a _love song_ and you still think he doesn't like you?"

"It wasn't a love song. It was a stupid bop. He could play _Despacito_ and it would be the same." Arthur mumbled with a blush. 

"Okay, okay, Morgan" John sat on his bed and made a little pyramid of his hands. "Firstly, Javier genuinely hates _Despacito_ and you know this. Secondly, take him out. Just it".

Arthur looked at him for a moment and then nodded his head.

"Okay. I'll listen to your golden advices, Marston, when you actually talk to Abigail. Because, sorry, but your authority is shitty."

John kept quiet and really angry for a second. 

"No…" he said unsurly. "I'm planning to talk to Abigail. Just haven't found the right moment. She is always with someone and I don't wanna interrupt."

"Bullshit."

"Shut up!"

***

Next afternoon was quite warm but a little bit windy. It was already October, so the ground was covered in red leaves and everyone wore jackets or coats. Although people actually seemed to enjoy the weather. 

Arthur was sitting under the tree, drawing in his journal. He was doing this with pencil, as he liked the most. Maybe he could take the water paints or put some colors later, in this room but right then he was just enjoying the moment. He had his brown jacket and a warm scarf. And most importantly: peace. No one disturbed him. He was there, outside, only by himself and he was feeling great. 

Since he was a child, he loved the outdoors. Felt the best at the countryside, surrounded by forests and fields. A small park in Saint Denis was okay too. Much better than the town itself, for sure. All the noise, cars, crowds… sometimes it made him sick... especially the pollution. It didn't do him any good. 

"Hey, Arthur!" suddenly he heard the familiar voice. "Hi, _amigo_."

He saw Javier approaching him, looking really good and elegant. He wore a vest and a blue coat. And also the jeans that were quite tight and drew Arthur's attention quite well. 

"Hello, Javier" he smiled. "Wanna sit?" 

"Sure".

Arthur moved himself sideways and suddenly something slid outside his pocket. Javier picked it up and handed it to the owner as he was sitting down. 

"The inhalator? May I ask what it is for or would it be too private?" he looked at the bigger man with compassion in his eyes.

"Asthma. Had it since childhood, quite a rough one but managed to improve through the years." Arthur put the inhalator to his pocket and closed it with a zip. "I don't really talk about it…"

"I hope it's not because you are ashamed or something. It's a normal thing, you know. And… I appreciate you told me. If anything happened… I could help you." Javier put his hand on Arthur's shoulder. "There are people who want good for you. Who… care about you."

Morgan looked in his eyes, just to see their beautiful dark colour. Then his sight drifted to the other man's lips. He wanted to kiss him so badly. The nice words he told him, warm gestures and this little smile. God, he was so much in love with him…

"I… appreciate that" he muttered quietly, looking back, slightly ashamed that he had stared for too long. Although Javier didn't seem very bothered. "But… I don't know, I just don't feel like the person who's worth it… Always being the absolute disaster, just messing everything up. I am not good enough for you".

Javier shook his head.

"Please don't say this bullshit about yourself."

"Why though? I just feel like I… disappoint everyone around me."

"You don't. And please stop hurting and insulting the man _del que me enamoré._ " 

Arthur wasn't sure if he understood… Nope, he didn't. Maybe he wanted to hear the word _amor._ But… He felt like he was lying to himself and being foolish. 

"Just…" he started but was cut off by Javier's lips on his own. 

He… didn't quite expect this turn of events but a moment later, he melted into a kiss. It was better than he ever imagined. Delicate, tender and wonderfully sweet. Warmth took over his whole body, like he was waiting for this moment for such a long time. And actually found himself kissed by the man who he was in love with. It wasn't just a _crush_ anymore. He was in _love._ And _love_ was a key word here.

"I had to shut you up, you know" Javier broke the kiss and touched Arthur's cheek. 

"Goddamn, Javier… That was… something" Morgan couldn't find the proper words to describe how he was feeling. He connected their lips again, this time briefly and a little bit shyly. 

After the kiss, Arthur raised his hand and put some hair behind the other man's ear. This was like the best moment in his life. He didn't know that Javier would do such a thing. 

"To be frank, I wanted to do it a long time ago" Escuella laughed and grabbed Arthur's hand. "Now, come on, stop saying bad things about yourself and go for a coffee with me. And yes. I'm taking you out, big man. If you do agree, of course."

Arthur looked at him, still not able to believe what was happening. Javier was inviting him for a date. And said that he wanted to kiss him before. Was this a fucking dream?

"Of course I do agree" Arthur held Javier's hand and got up. "You know… I've been into you like… for a long time too."

"And you assume I haven't noticed…" the other man smirked and led his _date_ along the park alley. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you liked it! Sorry if I messed up something in Spanish. Also would really appreciate some kudos or comments. See you!


End file.
